


Whumptober 2019 - 15 - Scars

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Humor, Razor wire, Stitches, Whump, poor rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: Rick waved him off. "Save it." He could count on one hand the number of times he was ever actually mad at Thomas…but this was one of those rare occasions. Because seriously...his friend had done some stupid things before, but this was just taking it too far.





	Whumptober 2019 - 15 - Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A little more of a light-hearted fic after yesterday's emotional wreck of a whump (still pain and whump!). Poor Rick, I seem to enjoy injuring him and blaming it on Magnum. But it's okay, because they still love each other.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah,  _ after  _ you told me to make sure I didn't get any blood on the seats." Rick huffed and rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose up as he eyed the bandages covering the cuts on his legs. They were currently in the emergency room, waiting on the doctor who was planning to stitch up two of the worst gashes. "When was the last time you cared about what happened to the Ferrari?"

Magnum shifted in his hard-backed chair. "Look, I  _ was _ worried about you, okay? It's just that Higgins has been on my case about—"

Rick waved him off. "Save it." He could count on one hand the number of times he was ever actually  _ mad _ at Thomas…but this was one of those rare occasions. Because seriously...his friend had done some stupid things before, but this was just taking it too far.

"Listen, man, I didn't know—"

"You sent me to the wrong house!" Rick exclaimed, exasperated. "I thought I was going to get a little info from a cute chick for your case and instead I get chased by an old man with a shotgun!"

He saw the way Magnum brought a hand up to his mouth and turned away to hide a smirk. "It wasn't funny, bro."

"Yeah, no, definitely not." Thomas nodded in agreement, still clearly trying to hold back laughter. 

It  _ was  _ a funny mental image. But Rick was not in a humorous mood. He winced when his swollen hand decided it would be a good time to start throbbing again. "'Two of us would be suspicious,' you said," he grumbled. "Not to mention Higgy conveniently called so you sent me on ahead."

_ He stumbled out of the brush, waving his blood-smeared hand frantically. "Go, go!" he hollered, darting toward the Ferrari. He saw how Thomas's eyes widened at the blood dribbling down Rick's legs. _

_ "Watch the seats!" Magnum warned when he jumped into the Ferrari. He made another comment about ruining the interior with blood, but Rick ignored him. His legs stung like nobody's business, he was fairly certain he'd sprained his wrist, and he was desperately trying to calm his racing heart after his sprint across the yard. _

_ "What the heck happened?" Magnum asked, pressing down on the accelerator.  _

_ Rick gasped for breath, hands shaking as he searched for something to cover the blood seeping from his wounds. "I got caught on the razor wire!" _

_ "What? What razor wire? Where?" _

_ Rick grunted, coming up with a small towel and pressing it against the biggest gash on his left leg. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Right along the fence next to the 'no trespassing' sign that I ignored going in because you asked me to do you a favor." _

_ Magnum shot him a look. "I didn't say break the law, man." _

_ "Okay, but to be fair, you  _ definitely  _ have said that before." _

_ There was no response. Rick rolled his eyes. _

He zoned back in on the present, only half-listening to Thomas's string of excuses while vaguely wondering how long they'd been waiting for the doctor. He'd  _ told  _ Magnum he'd be fine, but the guy must've felt at least a little guilty—enough to drag Rick to the hospital to get cleaned up.

"So—this dude just came out of his house waving a shotgun around like some sort of crazy person?" Thomas was asking now. "And you didn't realize there was wire on and around the fence and landed on it?" 

"He almost  _ shot _ me, Thomas. If I wasn't fearing for my life, I might've paid more attention to the fact that there was sharp wire on the fence I jumped." Rick was not amused. He had better things to do than get injured running stupid errands for his friend. He took a peek under the gauze to observe his injuries. Ouch. No wonder they hurt so bad. He'd sliced his leg clean open in one place. "I'm not gonna be able to walk for days," he moaned dramatically.

"In that case, as an apology, I volunteer to—"

"No." Rick didn't even want to know what his friend was planning to offer.

Thomas fiddled with a button on his Hawaiian-patterened shirt. "Well...at least you'll have some pretty nice scars to show for it?" he pointed out.

Rick leveled him with a glare. "Yeah, I'm sure all the girls will fall head over heels when I tell them I got these  _ tripping _ over razor wire—while running from an old timer with a shotgun."

This time, Magnum didn't even try to hide his snort of laughter. "While yelling, 'Get off my property, ya fool,'" he added, mimicking the trembly grandfather voice. 

Rick growled and reached over to smack Thomas on the shoulder. "Shut up. You so owe me for this."

"Look, you can definitely come up with something better," Thomas said, ignoring Rick and returning to their previous subject. "You were fleeing an enemy base, carrying two wounded men on your back. An insurgent was on your heels, shooting like mad. Despite the fact that you got tangled up in barbed wire, you managed to escape and make it to safety." He shrugged. "End of story."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "That is entirely ridiculous. Nobody is gonna believe that."

"Look, man, I've told tales more unbelievable than that, and I promise it'll work." Magnum smirked knowingly.

Rick sighed. Honestly, he wasn't too worried about the scars. Just a few more to add to his vast collection. But he wasn't  _ entirely  _ over his frustration with Tommy, so he would drag out the argument a little longer. 

And just because he would eventually get over it, didn't mean he was going to  _ forget _ about it. Nope, Rick was not planning on doing any more favors for Thomas any time soon. 


End file.
